Happy Hour
by Roxanne Kowalchuk
Summary: Grissom brings Sara home
1. Default Chapter

  
  
Title: Happy Hour  
  
Author: Roxanne Kowalchuk  
  
Feedback: roxettemts.net  
  
Category: Romance/Humor  
  
Pairing: S/G (Sara/Grissom)  
  
Spoilers: So called season finale.  
  
Summary: Grissom brings Sara home.  
  
Notes: I wrote this before the season finale.  
  
Extra Notes: But it's a good tie in.  
  
An Extra Big Thank You: To Kelly, my beta reader. Archived: Yes, please!  
  
...................  
  
She couldn't have driven home because of one really annoying factor. She was drunk. Liked she cared, although in a way she did. Drinking and driving was a big no, no and she broke that rule when she got pulled over for it.  
  
Fumbling with her keys at her apartment door, she got really pissed off when a hand shot out and grabbed hold of her keys. "I can do that," she pointed out.  
  
"I'll do it," the person said as he put the key in the lock and opened the door. "There you go."  
  
Glaring over at the person, Sara walked into her apartment but at the same time, she stumbled.  
  
"Easy does it," the person said as he caught hold of her elbow.  
  
She had about enough of him for one night, actually one year, month, whatever you wanted to call it. Turning around, she faced him. "Enough already, Grissom! I'm not injured, just drunk! I'm home safe and sound, so you can leave now."  
  
He wasn't sure if it was the alcohol talking or just her. "Look Sara, you had a rough night."  
  
"Really," Sara answered, sarcastically as she headed to her fridge.  
  
Dropping her keys on the island in the middle of her kitchen, he knew it was safe to do because her car was impounded, Grissom watched her. "You need to sober up."  
  
Sara snorted as she opened the fridge and pulled a beer out. "Not likely."  
  
"You're going to continue to drink?" Grissom asked.  
  
"Yes and if you have a problem with that, you can leave," Sara replied as she twisted the lid off and threw it into her garbage can as she kicked the fridge door closed. "Door is behind you."  
  
But he wasn't budging. Instead he started towards her. Grabbing hold of the bottle, he pulled it out of her hands.  
  
"Hey!" Sara objected as she watched Grissom walk to her sink and drain the bottle. "You have no right!"  
  
"I do," Grissom said as he left the bottle drain. "It's time for you to sober up so you can explain to me what happened."  
  
Grissom's actions were making her more angier by the minute. Turning away from him and her now empty beer bottle, she stumbled towards her couch. "Just go away Grissom. I don't need your help."  
  
"I think you do."  
  
"I think you're wrong," Sara said as he watched her fall onto her couch.  
  
"How much have you had to drink?"  
  
"Not enough," Sara said as she pulled herself up into a sitting position.  
  
"I think you've had."  
  
"I don't care what you think."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
Getting up from the couch, the one she had just sat down on, Sara stumbled over to where Grissom was standing. "I said I don't care what you think."  
  
"Sara, look..."  
  
But she didn't let him finish. "Don't start. I know I'm drunk. I got that. And I know I like being drunk. Kind of takes the sting out of things."  
  
He didn't understand her. "Sting?"  
  
"Ya. Like when you hear your boss tell a suspect that he's in love with someone but can't commit," Sara explained as she glared at Grissom. "Those kind of things. Then after that, he ignores you like the plague."  
  
She had heard him. "Sara I can explain."  
  
"Don't even try Grissom. You put a lot of factors into it that I don't agree that are factors but what the hay, I truly understand. You can't commit to anyone or anything. No biggie," Sara told him flat out. "Now if you'll excuse me, I want you out of my apartment. Since I have no job, I have to start packing."  
  
"Packing?" Grissom questioned.  
  
"Ya, I've made my mind up. I'm leaving you or should I say Vegas. I'll never work here again, so what's the difference," Sara explained. "So just leave Grissom."  
  
"You'll still have your job," he promised her.  
  
"No I won't not after I do something if you don't leave right this moment," Sara warned.  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Something you'll regret."  
  
"Isn't that something you'll regret," Grissom corrected.  
  
"No, you. I won't regret it, trust me," Sara replied as she grabbed onto the island for support. "Now go."  
  
"I'm not leaving until you tell me what happened."  
  
"And I'm not telling you."  
  
"Sara, I'll make some coffee..." Grissom begun.  
  
"Coffee doesn't work Grissom, get with it."  
  
"Then go sleep it off."  
  
"I'm not tired. All I'm tired of is you."  
  
"Sara..." he tried again.  
  
But Sara was really annoyed now. He wasn't leaving, so she was going to help him leave. Letting go of the island, she placed her hands on his face and kissed him before he could object.  
  
He was caught off guard. Placing his hands on her shoulders, he pushed her back. "Sara."  
  
"See you'll regret it," she pointed out.  
  
But he didn't know if he regretted or not. The feel of her lips on his actually woke him up.  
  
"Get out of here, Grissom," Sara said as she started to move away but she was suddenly stopped.  
  
Placing his hands on her face, Grissom kissed her back. She tasted like alcohol but beneath that, she tasted great. Pulling back, he stared straight into her eyes. "I don't regret it. I wish it had been done sooner then later. I won't take it any further because I rather be with you when you're sober and I'll be back later on when you are."  
  
All Sara could do was watch as Grissom walked out of her apartment leaving her grab onto the island for support. She wasn't sure if her alcohol hazed mind was playing tricks on her or what was going on. But she knew one thing for sure. She was going to bed to sleep it off. She couldn't wait till later. 

...........................

Feedback welcomed! 


	2. Donuts and Perspective

  
  
Title: Happy Hour: Chapter 2 Donuts and Perspective

Author: Roxanne Kowalchuk  
Feedback: roxettemts.net  
Category: Romance/Humor  
Pairing: S/G (Sara/Grissom)  
Spoilers: So called season finale.  
Summary: Grissom brings Sara home.  
Notes: I wrote this before the season finale.   
Extra Notes: But it's a good tie in.   
An Extra Big Thank You: To Kelly, my beta reader.

Archived: Yes, please!  
Feedback is welcomed.

....................

Reaching a hand out from under her blanket, Sara pounded on her alarm clock. When the noise stopped, she pulled her hand back in and turned over. Not a minute later, the sound came back. Reaching out once again, she lifted the blanket and searched her nightstand for her cell phone. Spotting it, she picked it up and threw it across the room. When the noise stopped, she pulled the blanket back down and turned over.

But the noise returned. Flipping the blanket off her body, Sara threw her feet over the side of her bed. Getting up, she went in search of the annoying noise. But as she exited her bedroom and walked into the living room, she finally figured out what the noise was.

Pulling her door open, Sara glared at the person. "What?"

"Morning to you too, Sara!" Grissom greeted, as he slipped past her into her apartment.

Turning around, Sara quickly found out that a sudden movement of any kind was not a good idea. Putting a hand on her head, she spoke to her annoying wake up call.

"What are you doing here?"

"Waking you up, this bright afternoon," Grissom announced in a loud voice.

Her head couldn't take it. Walking past him, she started for her bedroom. "Close the door on your way out, I'm going back to bed."

Shaking his head, Grissom answered her. "No you aren't."

Stopping at her doorway, Sara turned around. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me, you aren't going back to bed," Grissom said as he approached her. Opening a bag he was holding, he let her have a view of the contents. "I have donuts for us."

Peering into the bag, Sara quickly found out that her stomach didn't agree. "Oh gawd, Grissom."

Grissom smirked.

Sara didn't. She put a hand over her mouth and made a beeline for the bathroom.

..........

About five minutes later, after Grissom had stored the donuts away, he finally made his way to the bathroom.

Knocking lightly, he spoke when he didn't hear her. "Sara, honey, you okay?"

"Don't honey me, Grissom," Sara answered from the other side of the door.

Grissom had to keep from laughing. Opening the door, he peeked in. "Honestly, are you okay?"

Sitting in the corner beside the bathtub and the toilet bowl, Sara joked. "Well now I know what I had for dinner last night."

Grissom chuckled. "Have any washcloths handy?"

"Beside you out in the hall," Sara answered as she got up on her knees and put her head over the toilet bowl.

Finally finding a washcloth, Grissom slipped back into the bathroom. Running the cloth under warm water, Grissom then bent down. "Look at me."

After visiting the toilet gods once again, Sara sat back down in her spot and looked up at Grissom.

When she was looking up at him, Grissom gently wiped her face with the washcloth. "You okay, now?"

"That was a dirty trick," Sara said as she rather enjoyed Grissom wiping her face.

"Ya, I know," Grissom admitted. "How's the stomach?"

"Empty."

"Ready to move?"

"Where?"

"The couch?" Grissom offered.

"Don't you dare leave me," Sara warned as she slowly got up.

"Wouldn't think of it," Grissom told her as they started out of the bathroom. Placing a hand on her waist, Grissom took her hand in his and helped her to the couch.

..........

"Maybe I shouldn't drink so much," Sara said as she lay on her side on the couch.

"Maybe you're right," Grissom agreed as he sat on the edge of the coffee table holding a glass of water and two Tylenols.

"I don't usually puke, but then again I don't usually have some one waving food in front of me," Sara told him as she sat down. Taking the glass of water and two Tylenols, she took them and then laid down.

"How long have you been drinking?" Grissom asked as he set the glass of water down beside him and pulled the blanket up to her shoulders. "Sara, I need the truth."

"Awhile," she admitted.

"Awhile?" Grissom repeated.

"Ya, awhile. Eases the pain," Sara said as she took a deep breath.

"What pain?"

"You want to get into this now?" Sara questioned.

"Yes, what pain?" Grissom repeated.

"The pain of being ignored. The pain of trying to forget something but having it come back every time you turn around. The pain of working your ass off, but getting no where in the job you love so much," Sara rambled.

He was the centre of most of her problems. "Have you tried talking to some one?"

"Like, I have many friends Grissom. I work too damn much," Sara reminded him.

She was just like him. "Well you could talk to one of us."

"Grab a brain here Grissom. I may be there friends, but I'm not going to open up about my personal stuff."

"I would have listened," Grissom told her point blank.

Sara giggled. "No, no you wouldn't. You were to busy with everything else. You've basically ignored me since the lab blew up. Better yet, since I asked you out."

She had him. She was absolutely right. But he'd give it a try. "No I haven't."

"Have you been drinking, Grissom? Are you in denial?" Sara fired at him as she remembered she had a headache. Her head started to throb.

Watching her facial expressions, Grissom figured her head hurt. "Is that why you're drinking, mostly because of me?"

"You and my stinking life," Sara told him, as she pulled the blanket up. "Look Grissom, my head is throbbing. I need sleep."

"Fine," he gave in. "But I'll be back in a bit and we're going to finish this discussion."

"There's nothing to discuss," Sara said as she closed her eyes. "Nothing at all, I know where you stand and I know where I stand. And we're really far apart."

Watching her drift off to sleep, Grissom had to give her credit. For a woman who was hung over, she was still smart as cookie. This is all he needed, a hung over woman to put his life in perspective.

....................

feedback welcomed!


	3. Reclining Admissions

  
  
Title: Happy Hour Chapter 3: Reclining Admissions

Author: Roxanne Kowalchuk  
Feedback: roxettemts.net  
Category: Romance/Humor  
Pairing: S/G (Sara/Grissom)  
Spoilers: So called season finale.  
Summary: Grissom brings Sara home.  
Notes: I wrote this before the season finale.   
Extra Notes: But it's a good tie in.   
An Extra Big Thank You: To Kelly, my beta reader. And to the people who gave me good Gris and Sara quotes from flirty scenes.

Archived: Yes, please!  
Feedback is welcomed.

..................

Hearing a soft noise, Sara lifted the blanket off her head. Listening for a few seconds, this time around she knew what it was. Hearing it for a second time, she slowly rolled off the couch, onto the floor where she then got to her feet and wrapped the blanket around her before moving to the door.

Opening her front door, well her only door, she was in an apartment, Sara just stared at the person before her.

"Evenin' Sara!" Grissom quipped as he smiled at her. To him, she looked like hell. "How was the nap?"

"It's not finished," Sara, told him as she used the door to lean on. "What do you want?"

"I came to finish our talk," Grissom told her as he scooted past her for the second time that day.

Closing her eyes for a second, Sara wished that she hadn't opened the door. But knowing Grissom, he would have convinced her landlord to open her door.

"Sara?"

Opening her eyes, Sara turned to him. "What?"

"If you don't close the door, all your neighbors will hear us talk," Grissom pointed out.

Rolling her eyes, Sara closed her door. Pulling the blanket tighter around her shoulders, Sara padded pass Grissom and climbed back on the couch. "This is useless."

Grissom didn't seem to think so. "I don't see how that is," he said as he sat down in a lazy boy recliner, the only other seat that would not place him directly in harms way. Sara really didn't have much by the way of furniture.

As Grissom was making himself comfortable it dawned on Sara that he was not at work. Lifting her head, she looked over at him. "Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

"I took the night off!"

"Oh please," she started as she figured out why. "Don't say it was because of me. What have you done for me lately?"

"I've done a lot," Grissom told her.

Sara snorted and put her head back down. "Ya right."

Grissom shook his head and got up from the recliner. Planting himself down on the edge of the coffee table in front of Sara, Grissom spoke. "I've done a lot FOR you Sara."

Sara snickered. Lifting her head, she was surprised to see him so close. But that didn't stop her from asking her question. "And what have you done?"

"No one knows that you were brought in," Grissom answered.

That comment ticked Sara off. Throwing back the blanket, she climbed over the back of the couch and moved away from it and Grissom. "How dare you? You're going to use that against me, aren't you? No wait, don't answer that! You're just a typical man." She finished with as she stormed towards her bathroom.

"Sara… please… wait," Grissom tried after her but when he caught up to her, she had slammed the bathroom door in his face. "Nice one Gil," he told himself as he wandered back to the lazy boy and sat down.

..........

Sara was fuming as she jumped into the shower. He was a man, a typical man. She actually thought he was different, but he wasn't. He was going to use her getting taken in because she was drinking and driving against her probably for the rest of her career.

Standing under the shower, Sara let the warm water ease her muscles. Hopefully by the time she was out of the shower, he'd be gone.

.........

But Grissom wasn't gone. He was sitting in the lazy boy chair speed flipping; he'd stay on a channel for less then 3 seconds before flipping. To him, there was really nothing good on.

.........

After taking a nice long hot shower, Sara slipped into her bedroom and changed into something comfortable. Sweats and a tank top, thinking she was alone.

Walking out into the living room, she stopped behind Grissom. "You know, if you actually stay on the channel longer than 3 seconds, you'd know what's on." But then it dawned on her. "What are you still doing here?"

"Waiting for you," Grissom answered as he flicked off the TV and turned to look at Sara. What he saw sent his heart in little flops. She was beautiful.

"Well you can go now. I didn't drown in the shower, so I'm safe," Sara said as she walked over to her fridge. Opening the door, she saw that it was basically empty. Things had side tracked her, so she'd hadn't had time to go grocery shop. Closing the door, she turned to her island.

Grissom watched from the comfort of his chair.

Finding her address book, Sara opened it up and started flipping through it.

That caught Grissom's attention as he got up from the chair. "What are you doing?"

Sara just rolled her eyes. "Looking for a place to order some take out from. See I'm not like you, I don't have time to go shopping."

This was going to be a battle, a battle of the wills. "What are you interested in?"

"Food," she answered knowing quite well he meant what kind.

Taking a deep breath, Grissom spoke. "Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?" Sara asked as she closed the address book. Nothing had interested her.

"This attitude," he motioned with a way of his hand in her direction.

"Attitude, me?" Sara questioned. It was a good thing the island was separating them. "Look who's talking." she retorted.

"I don't have an attitude," Grissom told her.

"Ya right, you aren't a saint Grissom," Sara said as she turned back to her fridge.

"No one is perfect," Grissom said.

Slamming her fridge shut, Sara spun around on her heels. "I'm not perfect, heck I'm far from it but the Great Gil Grissom thinks he's perfect."

This conversation was getting out of control and way off topic. "I'm not great. I don't think that way. Sara, we really need to talk about why you're drinking."

"Ugh!" Sara yelled as she slapped her hands down on the island. "You don't get it."

"Get what?" Grissom tried.

"Get that I may drink because of you."

That stunned him. "What?"

He was a lost cause. "Never mind, Grissom. Just leave."

"No, I'm not going to leave," Grissom said as he stood his ground. "Explain this to me. Please."

"You have this thing about pulling me in and then pushing me away. And I'm sick and tried of it. So to avoid the pain of Grissom's little game, I drank," Sara explained as she slumped down against the island.

"Why didn't you come talk to me?" Grissom asked.

Sara snorted. "Talk to you. Heck, you've basically ignored me since I asked you out after the lab blew up. Ever since that, you've had me on a leash that you reeled in when you wanted me with you. And…"

Grissom eyed her. "And what?"

"Never mind."

"No I want to know," Grissom tried.

"Fine," Sara said as she stood up and looked straight at him. "I heard you Grissom. I heard you admit that you cared deeply for some one but that was as far as you'd go. That's really what set me off. I know it's me, you don't have anyone else in your life but you aren't much of a man if you can't tell me that to my face. Damn, I basically admitted that I love you but you can't return the favor."

She had heard him. He was starting to understand all of this. "We have a big age difference," Grissom tried.

Sara just laughed. "You think I'm worried about age. Heck no. But I can see you are. Grow up Grissom. Life is different now."

"I'm your supervisor," he tried. Excuse number two.

"Not anymore. Remember I got pulled over for drinking."

"You still have your job."

"Do I?" Sara questioned. "The real question is, do I still want it?"

"Why won't you?"

"Because I can't work for the man I'm in love with, you make my life a living hell. I'll just start drinking again. And maybe next time, my accident will be the crime scene," Sara pointed out.

He caught all of what she said but was hung up on the love part. "You love me?"

She had let that slip. "Heck, I think you're gorgeous," she admitted. Might as well. She had just told him, she loved him, twice in fact.

"Sara…" he started.

But she cut him off. "What Grissom? You wanted to know why I started drinking. And I'm telling you. If you can't handle it, you know where the door is."

He could handle it. He was just in shock. He knew she had feelings for him, but he didn't know for sure how deep these feelings were. "Okay…" he started.

"What?" Sara asked a little surprised.

"What do I have to do to make you stop drinking?" Grissom asked as he stared straight at her.

Sara looked around. Was this a trick question? Looking back to Grissom, she spoke. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me, what do I have to do for you to stop drinking?" Grissom repeated.

Okay, she'd answer him. "Either keep flirting or stop flirting all together."

"Flirting, how?" He needed an example.

"The hockey player, who died," Sara started as she watched Grissom's face. "You had said that baseball was a beautiful game and I had asked since when were you interested in beauty and you had answered, since I met you."

Grissom smiled. He had said that.

"And I had offered you to get a copy of a new DNA find, and you answered you didn't need one because you had me," Sara continued on as she never noticed Grissom had moved from his spot until he was beside her.

"So I did."

Sara jumped a bit. "So what's it going to be?"

"Well, truth be told, I can't stop flirting."

Sara eyed him. "What?"

"I can't stop thinking about you."

"Have you been drinking?" Sara asked as she backed away from him.

"No, just been enlightened," Grissom, told her as he followed her.

Sara never turned her back to him as she backed away from him. "Grissom, I think you have."

"No, I haven't," Grissom, replied. "Have you?"

"No! I've been sleeping. Remember, I was drunk last night or this morning or whatever you want to call it," she was getting frustrated. "Are you high?"

No he wasn't high or drunk. Things that Sara had said had made sense. "None of the above. You just made things make sense. I could have lost you last night. You could have been killed or something. And the things you've said now, tonight, hit home."

"What?" Sara said as she stopped suddenly. She had backed herself into a wall.

"I do flirt with you. I do reel you in and let you out when I don't know how to deal with you," Grissom admitted as he stopped in front of her, blocking her. "Last night when you kissed me, you said I'd regret it, I didn't."

"I kissed you?"

Grissom smiled. "Yes, you did."

"Oh. Fuzzy mind," Sara admitted, although she did remember kissing him.

Grissom could see it in her eyes that she knew exactly what she had done. But he'd refresh her memory for her. Leaning in, he placed his hands on her face and brought his lips to hers.

.....................

feedback welcomed!


End file.
